Happy Tree Friends: No More Cloning Around/Playable Characters
List of playable characters in Happy Tree Friends: No More Cloning Around. These are characters that you build your team with. There are several playable characters present, but you can only bring up to 6 for fights. You first start off with Cuddles, then as you go through the tutorial, you'll gain Giggles and Toothy, thus making those three your starting trio. Other characters can be gained by obtaining enough Preserved Remains of the respective character or by being lucky in Mime's Surprise Box. Characters are divided into four roles: Attacker, Defender, Supporter and Healer. Attackers tend to have low health but deal a lot of damage and tend to have a skillset consisting of only damaging skills. Defenders tend to be tough or have more health but deal less damage. Supporters' skillset may include support skills, hence their role name. Also, their attacks may induce status problems. Healers have at least one healing skill in their skillset. Characters can be powered up by giving them equipment, increasing their level, and ranking them up by obtaining extra Preserved Remains. Characters' jobs can be unlocked by using rare items in a later part of the game. Cuddles Availability: Starter Type: Attacker Health: '''* '''Strength: * Toughness: * Agility: ** Jobs available: (with base stats (format: Health/Strength/Toughness/Agility)) *Farmer (1/1/1/4) *Carol Singer (2/3/2/4) *Firefighter (3/4/3/5) Skillset: Giggles Availability: Starter Type: Defender Health: '''* '''Strength: * Toughness: ** Agility: *** Jobs available: (with base stats (format: Health/Strength/Toughness/Agility)) *Carol Singer (2/2/2/3) *Lemonade Stand Owner (3/3/4/4) *Nurse (4/3/4/4) Skillset: Toothy Availability: Starter Type: Attacker Health: '''* '''Strength: ** Toughness: * Agility: ** Jobs available: (with base stats (format: Health/Strength/Toughness/Agility)) *Carol Singer (3/4/3/4) *Amateur Dentist (3/4/3/5) *Chrstmas Play Actor (3/5/3/5) Skillset: Petunia Availability: Unlockable Type: '''Defender '''Health: ** Strength: ** Toughness: ** Agility: * Jobs available: (with base stats (format: Health/Strength/Toughness/Agility)) *Fry Cook (3/3/4/4) *Lemonade Stand Co-Owner (3/4/4/4) *Lighting Store Owner (4/4/5/4) Skillset: Flaky Availability: Unlockable Type: '''Healer '''Health: ** Strength: *** Toughness: * Agility: *** Jobs available: (with base stats (format: Health/Strength/Toughness/Agility)) *Soccer Goalie (5/5/2/4) *Trapeze Artist (5/5/3/4) *Grocer (5/5/3/5) Skillset: Nutty Availability: Unlockable Type: '''Supporter '''Health: * Strength: * Toughness: ** Agility: *** Jobs available: (with base stats (format: Health/Strength/Toughness/Agility)) *Christmas Play Actor (2/2/3/5) *Grocer (3/3/3/5) *Musician (4/4/4/5) Skillset: Handy Availability: Unlockable Type: '''Supporter '''Health: * Strength: * Toughness: *** Agility: * Jobs available: (with base stats (format: Health/Strength/Toughness/Agility)) *Race Car Driver (2/2/4/2) *Emergency Rescue Squad Member (3/5/5/3) *Drummer (3/5/5/4) Skillset: Disco Bear Availability: Unlockable Type: '''Supporter '''Health: ** Strength: ** Toughness: * Agility: * Jobs available: (with base stats (format: Health/Strength/Toughness/Agility)) *Firefighter (3/2/2/3) *Grocer (3/3/3/4) *Policeman (4/5/5/4) Skillset: Splendid Availability: Unlockable (S-rank) Type: '''Attacker '''Health: * Strength: * Toughness: * Agility: ** Jobs available: (with base stats (format: Health/Strength/Toughness/Agility)) *Newspaper Journalist (2/2/1/3) *Celebrity Chef (4/4/2/4) *Clothing Artist (5/5/5/5) Skillset: Paws Availability: Unlockable Type: '''Attacker '''Health: *** Strength: * Toughness: *** Agility: *** Jobs available: (with base stats (format: Health/Strength/Toughness/Agility)) *Lemonade Stand Owner (3/2/2/3) *Student (3/3/3/4) *Policewoman (4/5/5/4) Skillset: Raymond Availability: Unlockable Type: ''' Healer '''Health: *** Strength: *** Toughness: * Agility: ** Jobs available: (with base stats (format: Health/Strength/Toughness/Agility)) *Music Teacher (3/3/3/4) *Music Store Worker (3/3/3/4) *Policewoman (4/5/5/4) Skillset: Prince Ashuteria Availability: Unlockable (S-tier) Type: Attacker Health: '''**** '''Strength: ***** Toughness: ****** Agility: ***** Jobs available: (with base stats (format: Health/Strength/Toughness/Agility)) *Destroyer(5/5/6/4) *Prince (4/4/6/4) *Apostate (2/1/3/3) Skillset: Cream Availability: Unlockable Type: Healer Health: '''****** '''Strength: ***** Toughness: **** Agility: *** Jobs available: (with base stats (format: Health/Strength/Toughness/Agility)) *Spy (4/5/4/6) *Medic (6/5/5/4) *Heavy (8/7/7/4) Skillset: Queen Availability: Unlockable (must have Cream first) Type: Attacker Health: '''***** '''Strength: ***** Toughness: ***** Agility: ***** Jobs available: (with base stats (format: Health/Strength/Toughness/Agility)) *Revenge(5/5/5/5) *Princess (4/4/4/4) *Spy (6/6/6/6) Skillset: (add your own character if you wish) Category:Subpages